


Ass Kicking

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: What if Scully wasn't alone in bed when the Gunmen called her at 3 am?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Ass Kicking

NSFW

Three of a Kind Drabble AU

The shrill sound of her phone clouds her mind as she snuggles deeper into her makeshift man pillow. She feels arms tighten around her pulling her even closer than before though she is already half on top of him. His deep voice rumbles in his chest under her ear. She feels warm lips caressing her forehead. 

“Who is calling you at 2am?” his voice husky with sleep. 

Her mind wanders thinking how only Mulder would call her so late, only he wouldn’t be mindful of the time, of her need for sleep. 

“Do you have some other person who likes to call you and question your scientific rigor when you are sleep deprived in an attempt to off your game?” 

His warm hand moves up and down her spine, caressing her under his dress shirt that she threw on hastily after their love making. She reaches her arm across his broad chest for the phone, mumbling apologies as her body presses across his. He doesn’t mind, not one bit. He loves the way her weight shifts on him. Lives for the nights where she is spread across his torso, or bouncing above his hips. Or better when her legs are wrapped around his ass and she moans next to his ear. He hears her sleepy muttered voice “Yeah. Scully,” he loves that she does that. That she answers her phone with his name for her. Not Dana, not agent Scully or doctor Scully, just Scully. He hears a weird sound on the other end followed by a deep voice that is all too familiar. 

“Hey Scully, it’s me.” She looks at him, now wide awake. He’s pulling up out of bed, but she stops him. Her hand pressing into his chest and shaking her head. He moves back down letting her shift the phone so both of them can listen to the call. 

“Mulder, what time is it?” she says as he reaches over grabbing his phone off the nightstand. Ready to start a trace.

“It’s 2 43 am,” his reply sounds oddly digitized. 

“I need you on a flight to Las Vegas,” she mouths to her Mulder Las Vegas? He shrugs. 

“Las Vegas? Why?” she continues to play along with fake Mulder. 

“It’s the Lone Gunmen, they are on to something big. Look I can’t talk on an unsecure line, just get here.” 

She licks her lips as real Mulders hand caresses her ass and bites his lip to stop from laughing. 

“Ok, ok.” She mutters and ends the call. 

Mulder starts to laugh shifting her up so he can kiss her. 

“Well at least we know the Gunmen don’t know.” she sighs happily into his mouth. 

He chuckles and rolls her onto her back kissing his way down her neck. 

“I could be up for a trip to Vegas, Scully.” she laughs and arches her back as his lips find her sensitive nipple. He stops and she starts to pout as he shifts his chin to rest on her stomach, staring at her face perfectly framed by her pretty breasts. He traces soft lines on her stomach. 

“You know we could go stay a few days, catch one of those cool shows.” her eyes start to drift close

“hmmm, not a magic show Mulder.” 

he laughs, kissing her stomach as his fingers continue soft touches up and down her sides. 

“You know, get all dressed up, go to a show, get married by one of those Elvis impersonators, maybe see the Grand Canyon.” 

she chuckles and lazily meets his eyes. 

“Mulder,” her tone is a little warning. “No Elvis impersonator” she mutters as his kisses start drifting down to other stops. 

“Ok, fine. Get dressed up, go to a fancy show, get married, see the Grand Canyon and at least one elvis impersonator.” 

He locks eyes with her for this next part is very important to him. 

“Start working on that baby we’ve been talking about,” his voice is hushed in the dark room. 

His fingertips trace her stomach and he can’t help smile at the strength of his candor. She grins at him and tugs at his hair. 

“Are you being serious Mulder?” He kisses her long and deep. 

“Yea, I got your ring in the pocket of my pants that you threw on the floor. Come on, we can surprise the gunmen, see what they want and they can even be our witnesses. Be fun to make a baby in Vegas Scully.” 

She smiles softly kissing him long and deep moving his hands down to her stomach. His fingers spray across her abs as her fingers rest on top. She moves her other hand to caress his face. She sighs and smiles at him. 

“We won’t be needing Vegas for the baby part Mulder.”

he stops moving stares at her, and she gives him a huge grin. He leans back staring at her as her fingers softly squeeze his on her stomach. 

“Yea? Already got that one done huh?” he teases she nods 

“just got the blood test back today, I meant to tell you earlier but got distracted.” she smiles softly. 

“Well guess you are the official DD Scully.”

he can’t contain his giant smile as he kisses every inch of her stomach.

“Hi baby, ready for your first trip?” he says and her heart melts. 

The gunmen would have found out eventually. But she still might kick their asses for trying to trick her.


End file.
